ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Impeliiun
Go Back Inspiration: * Night Crawler from X-Men * So Many Bean Wow and It's You Dood by Sandflake Nicknames: Impeliiuns are also called Imps for short, another nickname includes Rabbit. Biology: Races: (based mostly on skin color) * Northern White: This is the palest of the Imp races, they have very fair skin which is sensitive to sunlight. These Imps also have the widest range in hair color, ranging from blonde or auburn, right to dark brown and black. * Southern White: These Imps are similar to the northern versions, except their skin is not pale but tan in color. Hair color variety is also similar but usually darker in shade. * Black: Similar to the white Imp, except the skin color ranges from medium to dark brown. Hair color also ranges from various dark browns to black. * Dark: Have skin ranging from dark blue to black. Usually have grey, silver, or white hair, or very light and pale colored hair, similar to the Averents or the other dark races of other species. Speed & Agility: Unlike normal humans, Impeliiuns have an extra joint and segment in their lower legs, similar to the hind legs of cats or dogs. This extra feature enhances the speed of the Impeliiuns by a significant amount. Impeliiuns are only beaten in speed or agility by either Ozrites or Vanlevs, although that is because both of those species naturally use physical augmentation magic, where as Impeliiuns are simply as fast and agile as they are. Feet: Impeliiuns have pawed feet which are most similar to that of a wolf or big cat like a lion. Just like wolves and lions, the feet of Impeliiuns are clawed and sharp, which can be used for both traction and a more deadly kicking strike. Description: Environmental Preference: Physical Attributes: Mental Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: A common cultural trait among almost all the different races of Impeliiun is how they are anti-fat. Within Impeliiun culture, being fat or chubby is seen as the number 1 most unattractive feature, and if a normal Impeliiun were to come in contact with one which was fat or chubby, they would likely shun / ignore them. Among other races, Impeliiun are slightly more considerate and will not simply shun a humanoid of another race if they are chubby or fat. Although they are still likely to be prejudiced against them. Food: Clothing: For Impeliiuns, tight or close fitting clothing is usually most fashionable. Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Impeliiuns are one of the most active non-tribal species among the humanoids. Impeliiuns enjoy art, board games, etc just like other humanoids but the most enjoyable form of entertainment for them is Sports. Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: Imps have smooth skin and is identical to human skin with the exception of color for dark Imps. * Eyes: * Ears: Pointed, medium length. * Arms: 2 arms. 5 Digits. * Legs: 2 Legs. 4 Digits. Extra Joint, feet are canine / feline like. * Tails & Wings: Impeliiuns have long thin tails which have a tuft of fur on the end of them. The tuft is often longish and not ball shaped. Tail length on is equal to 83% of the Impelliuns height on average. * Body Type: Impeliiuns have a slightly narrow body frame and are on the thin side but still leanly muscular and not just skin and bones. Male - Female Population Ratio (%) * Male Population: 56 * Female Population: 44 Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 77 * Longest: 103 * Potential: 110 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 100 * Average Strength of Magic: 27 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: * Survival Range: * Comfort Range: Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 6 ft 2 inches ~ 153 lbs * Female: ~ 6 ft 0 inches ~ 137 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ * Record: ~ Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 21 * Record: ~ 53